natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Madara
| caption= The well-rounded Nyanko Sensei | gender= Male | haircolour= Calico fur in cat form White fur in beast form | eyecolour=Black in cat form Yellow in true form | abilities= See Below | weapons= Lightning Strike | chapter= Chapter 01 | episode= Episode 01 | seiyuu= Kazuhiko Inoue | listed=No | kana/kanji = 斑 ニャンコ先生 }} Madara '''(斑), also known as '''Nyanko-sensei (ニャンコ先生) ''' '''is a powerful beastly youkai who more commonly takes the form of a maneki-neko (招き猫, "beckoning cat"). He acts as Natsume's bodyguard on the condition that when Natsume dies, he will inherit the Book of Friends, thus giving him control over a vast number of youkai. Despite his continuous complaints about Natsume being too kind for his own good, Madara has grown fond of the boy, and helps Natsume return names to youkai throughout the series even though it will diminish the power of the book by the time it is in his hands. It is a running gag in the series for Madara to be called different names by other characters in his cat form. He is called "Nyanko-sensei" by Natsume, "Ponta" by Tanuma, "Nyangoro" by Shigeru, and "Nyankichi" by Touko. Background Long ago, Madara had been sealed inside a maneki-neko statue inside a forest shrine by a powerful exorcist whose identity has yet to be revealed. He remained imprisoned for decades until Natsume Takashi accidentally broke the seal while running away from the youkai, thus freeing him. Madara mysteriously avoids speaking much about his past, but has revealed that he knew Reiko, Natsume's grandmother, very well before she died. However, he denies having his name in the Book of Friends, arguing that he is too powerful to have been defeated by the likes of Reiko. Appearance He takes the form of a maneki neko (lucky cat), round and cute (at least, according to him, however this also confirmed by TakiZoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 19). His maneki neko form is white, with an orange and grey marking on the top of his head and back, black eyes, wearing a red cat collar with a gold bell on his neck and has small red markings on his face. Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 22 In his original form, he is a colossal (so large he can cover Takashi underneath a single paw and his eye is larger than Takashi's head) wolf-like youkai with white fur, red markings on his face and gold eyes. Like most youkai, his original form cannot be seen by people with little or no spiritual energy. Personality He has a somewhat condescending personality.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 13 At first, he only protects Takashi for the Yuujinchou, but as the series progresses, he becomes friendlier with not only Takashi, but Natori, Tanuma, and Taki. He is called by different names by each, such as "Ponta" by Tanuma KanameNatsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 13 and "Pig-cat"Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 26 by Hiiragi, "Nyangoro" by Shigeru and "Nyankichi" by ToukoNatsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 11 but he is not bothered by it too much as long as the name is not outrageous. Only Takashi calls him "Sensei". His attitude throughout the series can be described as selfish, prideful and comedic, due to how he acts becomes the usual "gag" of the series. He does have a very immature and playful side; often drinks himself silly and loves to eat dango (a Japanese snack) and other sweets, making him heavier and rounder. Despite of his protesting that he is not a cat, he acts exactly like one, like getting excited with cat toys and chasing small animals. He also likes to bully off dogs or throw tantrums. He has a more caring side to him which he tries to deny or explain away as something else. But as the series progresses it becomes obvious that he is attached to Takashi and is extremely protective of him. Evidence of this is when he went into a rage when Takashi was wounded trying to protect him Chapter 26 but Takashi managed to calm him. He is shown to be acquainted with several youkai, like Tsuyukami, Hinoe and Benio. His strength and rank as a youkai is evident in his interaction with other youkai who are obviously afraid of him even in cat form. History Madara was sealed in a shrine until Takashi tripped on the seal, breaking it. After learning that Takashi has the Yuujinchou he tried to steal it but failed, because Takashi possess the Yuujinchou and knew he wouldn't just give it away he stayed close to him hoping he would change his mind. Takashi decides to make a deal with him, if Madara protected him he would give the Yuujinchou to him, he accepts it and protects Takashi when needed. Not much is known about him before he met Takashi, but he seems to have known Reiko Natsume, who came to him several times to challenge him to duels. Powers & Abilities Powerful Youkai Though he may look cute and humorous in his neko form, this docile form is only a disguise for his ever great Youkai form. Demonstrating his power throughout the series, Madara is one of the strongest Youkai shown in the series. He makes claims that he's the best of them all, but this may very well be true.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 02Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 03 So far, Takashi's spiritual power and a deity's power are the only powers that surpass his own. He has used one ability constantly throughout the stories. Shining a bright light from his forehead while in the neko form, the light blinds and scares away most Youkai. The much weaker ones tend to disappear also. Though this does not apply to all powerful Youkai, Madara has the ability to fly, even though he does not have any features that would seem to be used for flight. This shows that he has immense Youkai power that can make him fly. Shapeshifting Madara is able to transform between his cat form and his wolf like form. He can also take human forms, but only as either Takashi or Reiko Natsume, as he states that they are the only two humans that he has taken a "good look" upon. When disguised as either Takashi or Reiko, Madara shows bad table manners and a bullying nature, much like the latter. Madara has also stated that he has an old man form, this form has yet to been shown. Trivia *Kazuhiko Inoue changed his voice for Madara's cat form in order to fit his form. *In Madara's cat form, he gets fatter as the story progresses. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Youkai